


colliding orbits

by triviastar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviastar/pseuds/triviastar
Summary: chanlix one shot where it's cold and chan just wants to be warm and they're soft 🌙





	colliding orbits

🏹 . . . 

chan looked at felix from a doorway and couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh because, there was lee felix, sitting patiently on the sofa waiting for chan to get ready, swallowed in a huge pink wooly sweater. 

looking up in surprise felix said, “why are you laughing” , the light from the side table lamp illuminated his face, and the freckles dotted beautifully which put the constellations to shame. originally chan had planned to go to the seoul fair with felix, but right now as he saw felix in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to cuddle him. running to the sofa he engulfed felix and toppled along with him on the soft warm cushions and a mess of blankets. 

they stayed in the tangled position until felix spoke up, “hyung are we gonna go?”

“no” ,chan whined into his soft sweater. he hugged himself closer to the younger, “it's cold out there and you're warm lee felix and therefore i shall be here.”

adjusting their position slightly so that now chan's back was against the sofa and felix turned and resting his head facing chan. and chan started counting the stars, the beautiful ones on his face, each one a new mystery, a new dot of stardust. he touched one after the other, speaking softly,

“you lee felix are the sun who glows the brightest becoming the leading light in my life, you lee felix are the moon who is a witness to my darkest dreams and desires, you lee felix have hung the stars on my night sky which looks down upon me whenever im lost and a lonely wanderer and you lee felix — you're my whole universe and i love you. i absolutely love you.”

the stars in his eyes had always shined bright, but maybe they shined brighter right now with the tears glistening threatening to fall any moment. and in the cold winter night with cancelled plans, bang chan and lee felix slept peacefully in each other's arms knowing their orbits would always collide and they would love the other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first writing here i hope you like it uh yeah


End file.
